Flash vs. Arrow (Episode)
Flash vs. Arrow Synopsis PART ONE OF THE EPIC CROSSOVER EVENT WITH THE FLASH AND THE ARROW: Barry (Grant Gustin) is thrilled when Oliver (Guest Star Stephen Amell), Felicity (Guest Star Emily Bett Rickards) and Diggle (Guest Star David Ramsey) come to Central City to investigate a case involving a Deadly Boomerang. Excited about teaming up with his friend, Barry asks Oliver if he’d like to help him stop Roy G. Bivolo (Guest Star Paul Anthony), The Metahuman Barry is currently tracking. Bivolo causes people to lose control of their emotions and has been using that skill to rob banks. Unfortunately, the superhero partnership doesn’t go as smoothly as Barry expected. When Oliver tells Barry he still has a lot to learn, Barry sets out to prove him wrong by attempting to stop Bivolo alone. However, when Bivolo infects Barry and sets him on a rage rampage, everyone is in danger, and the only one who can stop him is The Arrow. Meanwhile, Iris (Candice Patton) is furious when Eddie (Rick Cosnett) tries to get a task force to stop The Flash, Joe and Dr. Wells (Tom Cavanagh) agree The Arrow is a bad influence on Barry, and Caitlin and Cisco deal with a New Team in S.T.A.R. Labs. Glen Winter Directed The Episode with Story by Greg Berlanti & Andrew Kreisberg and Teleplay by Ben Sokolowski & Brooke Eikmeier. Summary As Flash goes through Central City, helping people so fast that they can't see him, he stops briefly at Jitters to gaze at Iris. A man, Roy G. Bivolo, enters a bank and uses his metahuman ability. Bivolo's eyes glow red and the customers and staff start rioting, attacking each other. Bivolo takes the money from the vault and walks out. Meanwhile, Cisco alerts Flash to the riot and the hero arrives just in time to keep one customer from shooting another. Bivolo's effects fade away and everyone gets control of themselves. Eddie is at his apartment, in bed with Iris. As he gets ready for work, Iris checks the Internet and finds a new report on Flash. When she insists that the hero is real, Eddie says that he doesn't believe in her imaginary superhero but he believes in her. He then meets Joe at the bank, and the detectives confirm that there is a tracer on the stolen money. Barry arrive and talks privately to Joe, and they figure that a metahuman caused the riot as a distraction. At the station, Joe and Eddie speak with Singh and Eddie says that he wants to form an anti-Flash task force to bring the vigilante in. Singh dismisses Flash as a hoax and Joe agrees to maintain his foster son's cover. Outside, Barry and Iris watch and Iris complains that Eddie wants to capture her hero. Eddie goes out after being turned down. As he walks away, Iris tells Barry that Eddie is jealous of Flash and goes after him. Joe comes over and tells Barry to get to STAR Labs to find out more about the new metahuman. While Barry tells the scientists what happened, Joe sends CAT scans of the rioters' brains. Caitlin confirms that their emotion centers were tampered and their inhibitions eliminated. Iris sends a text message to Flash and as he prepares to meet with her, Caitlin warns him that if he comes between Iris and Eddie then they'll both blame him for their breakup. At Jitters, Flash talks to Iris and she explains about Eddie's plan. As he considers what to do next, Flash receives a radio transmission from Cisco saying that the SWAT team are moving in on the tracer. Meanwhile, Joe leads the SWAT officers in but Bivolo uses his powers on one of them and he opens fire on his teammates. Flash arrives just in time to get the men out of the way, and Arrow climbs in through the window and takes down the out of control officer. Diggle and Felicity are waiting at an abandoned warehouse outside of Central City when Barry runs up. As Diggle tries to deal with the idea of a metahuman, Oliver arrives and complains that Barry wasn't handling the situation properly. Felicity explains that they came to Central City tracing some iron oxide that she found on a metal boomerang used to kill a man. They heard the SWAT team on the radio and Arrow went to investigate. Barry suggests that they team up to go after Bivolo, but Oliver refuses to let the STAR scientists see him. Felicity disagrees and Barry carries her there at superspeed. When they get there, Felicity's blouse bursts into flames from the friction and she quickly remove sit. Cisco and Caitlin come in, and Caitlin assures the scientists that she and Barry agreed that there was nothing between them. She goes off with Cisco to run some tests on the boomerang, and Caitlin says that Harrison wants to see Barry. Joe is at the lab with Harrison, and both men advise Barry to stay away from Arrow. Joe points out that Arrow killed people, and Harrison believes the vigilante is a bad influence. Barry defends his fellow hero, saying that they don't know him. The boomerang suddenly goes out of control and smashes around the lab on its own until it imbeds itself in a wall. Despite Barry's assurance, Joe tells his foster son to get Arrow out of the city. Later, Arrow goes back to the storage unit and interrogates the owner to get Bivolo's name. The next day, Barry stops at Jitters to meet Oliver and Felicity. Oliver gives Barry the name of the bank robber and assures him that the owner is still alive. However, Oliver insists that he's not really helping. Iris comes over with her coffee and oohs and aahs over Oliver. Meanwhile, Felicity convinces Oliver to help Barry, even though Oliver figures that Barry doesn't want his help. Later, Barry goes to the factory and Oliver says that he's going to train him in how to be a crime fighter. He tells him that being a hero requires discipline and Barry has to be aware of his surroundings at all time. Oliver prepares to shoot and tells Barry to come at him, and warns that he will successfully hit him. Barry easily catches the arrow... but two crossbow traps go off, hitting him in the back. Oliver pulls the arrows out and says that he's heard that Barry heals fast. Later at the station, Joe tells Barry that Eddie has gone back to Singh, using Arrow's interrogation of the owner to convince Singh that Flash is dangerous. Barry points out that Arrow got them Bivolo's name, but Joe is less than appreciative. At STAR Labs, Felicity and Caitlin conclude that Bivolo manipulates people's emotions using color. Harrison talks to Felicity privately and asks her for Arrow's real name so that he knows he can trust him. Felicity refuses and Harrison says that he'll find it out on his own. Barry arrives and complains about Oliver's training methods, just as Cisco gets a hit using facial recognition software to find Bivolo. He gives Barry the address and Barry speeds off on his own to take him on, stunt by Oliver's criticisms. When he gets there, Bivolo ambushes him and uses his power on Flash. Distracted by the red flash, Flash blacks out momentarily and Bivolo escapes. When Barry returns to the lab, he insists that he doesn't feel anger and tells them about the flash. Caitlin runs a scan on his optic nerves but doesn't find anything, and complains that he risked his life going after Bivolo on his own. Barry snaps at her, saying that he's not Ronnie, and an angry Caitlin walks out as Felicity tells Barry that he's a dummy. Later, Barry shows up for another training session at the warehouse and complains that Oliver is trying to embarrass him. Oliver insists that he's stayed alive for eight years because he kept learning, and Barry has to do the same thing. Barry figures that Oliver is jealous and says that he'll never have superpowers or be an inspiration, and speeds to the station. Singh complains that he's not working on the bank robbery and Barry yells at him to back off. Joe steps in and claims that Barry is having an allergic reaction to bad medication. He then goes after Barry, who complains that Joe is harassing him. Barry tells Joe to get Henry out of prison and then sees Iris and Eddie leaving together... as his eyes glow red. At STAR Labs, Oliver calls to tell the others that Barry is acting strangely. Joe comes in and tells them what happened at the station, and Harrison warns that since Barry has been repressing his rage, it will be much worse when he lets go. The head scientist then tells Felicity to call Oliver because they need Arrow. That night as they drive home, Iris tries to convince Eddie that Flash isn't a bad guy. He wonders how she knows so much about her, and Iris finally admits that she has met with the speedster several times. As they argue, Flash suddenly yanks Eddie out of the car and throws him on the pavement. He then easily dodges when Eddie tries to shoot him. Diggle drives to STAR Labs while Arrow goes after Flash. Harrison says that he has an idea on how to cure Flash, just as Felicity uses a traffic camera to locate the two heroes. Flash beats Eddie while Iris tells Flash that she knows he would gave his life to save people. Unimpressed, the hero prepares to kill Eddie but Arrow snags the speedster with a line. Eddie and Iris run, while Flash drags Arrow behind him for several blocks and then drops him off. At STAR Labs, Diggle, Caitlin, and Cisco argue about who would win the fight as they watch on the cameras. The tide of battle switches back and forth, as Arrow distracts his opponent with an exploding arrow, and then hits him with a tranq arrow. Flash metabolizes the drug in seconds and forms a whirlwind around Arrow, who pulls himself up on a line only for Flash to sever it. The archer manages to break his fall with another line, and then Flash beats him with hundreds of punches in a matter of seconds. Arrow triggers a another hidden crossbows and when Flash catches them, throws a dart arrow into Flash's leg. Flash moves in for the kill and Arrow says that he believes in him. He manages to get a hold on Flash and restrains him long enough for Harrison and Joe to drive up in a lab van. Harrison unleashes a burst of colored lights, neutralizing the rage effect. Flash apologizes and Arrow assures him that it wasn't his fault, and says that it's time to deal with Bivolo. Later after they've captured Bivolo and locked him up in the pipeline, Oliver asks the scientists to keep his secret and they agree. Joe, relenting on his attitude toward vigilantism, thanks Oliver for his help. Felicity asks Caitlin to perform a scan on the DNA they took from Sara's body, while Harrison tells Oliver that he met his father once and Robert would be proud of what his son has become. As Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity leave, Oliver tells them that he thinks there's something off about Harrison. At Jitters, Eddie tells Iris that Singh has approved the anti-Flash task force with Eddie in charge. He promises to take Flash in and asks Iris how he feels about the news. She says that she doesn't know how she feels about Flash, but she does know how she feels about Eddie and hugs him. Oliver and Felicity come in to get some coffee for the road, and Barry talks to Oliver privately. Barry admits that he has a lot bottled up and Oliver assures him that he can always talk to him. He then advises Barry to let Iris go for his sake and hers, because men like them never get the women. Felicity comes over just as Oliver's college girlfriend, Sandra, comes in to get some hot chocolate. Oliver greets her and then tells Felicity that Sandra is someone he used to know. Meanwhile, Sandra calls her child and Oliver's and says that she'll be home soon. That night, Flash meets with Iris and explains what happened. Despite that, Iris says that everyone was right about Flash and she was wrong, and tells him never to contact her again. At STAR Labs, Caitlin brings up a photo of herself and her fiancé Ronnie. Two muggers spot a man sitting beneath a bridge, apparently suffering from the shakes. They go over to rob him, but the man suddenly bursts into flame. Unharmed, he walks toward them. Cast Main Cast Members *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *Candice Patton as Iris West *Jesse L. Martin as Joe West *Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Tom Cavanagh as Eobard Thawne Recurring Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Robbie Amell as Ronnie Raymond *Patrick Sabongui as David Singh *Paul Anthony as Roy G. Bivolo *Anna Hopkins as Samantha Clayton Guest Stars *Rhys Williams as Scared Man *Thabo Ketshabetswe as Painter *Matthew Enright as Cafe Patron *Devin Pihlainen as Cute Guy *Jason William Day as SWAT 1 *Roman Blomme as Street Punk #1 *Trevor Carroll as Street Punk #2 *Sharon Bell as Female Restaurant Patron *Natalie Farrow as Pretty Woman *Anja Savcic as Young Mother *Gary Pettinger as Male Restaurant Patron *Peter New as Widgick *Demord Dann as Security Guard *Michelle Choi Lee as Teller Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3899320/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_vs._Arrow *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_(2014_TV_Series)_Episode:_Flash_vs._Arrow Episode 08